


Little Love

by loveinapocket



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinapocket/pseuds/loveinapocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was just five years old when she met Laura for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'll be cute to read about little Carmilla and Laura (:  
> Do leave some comments below! <3  
> Enjoy! ^^

Carmilla was just five years old when she met Laura for the first time.

-

Carmilla puffed her cheeks and pouted as she looked through the frosted window pane. Her front-yard was covered with white fluffy snow. She pressed her face against the window, trying to take a better look at the snow land. She wanted so badly to dive into the fun that the snow could offer. She grinned and chuckled at the thought of snowball fights, building Olaf, the snowman and riding the purple coloured sleigh that her daddy bought for her during christmas last year.

“Carmilla, are you done with homework?”

The playful grin slowly turned into a frown. She heaved a sigh and went straight back to her desk when she saw her mum walking towards her.

“No mummy..”

“Well, the faster you’re done, the longer you can play in the snow.” , Carmilla’s mum patted her head.

Carmilla’s eyes lit up and immediately gripped a pencil from her pencil case and started tracing all the alphabets on the worksheet that was given to her by the teacher. She bit her lip whenever letters with curves appeared and smiled gingerly every single time after she was done. As she finished off with the letter Z, she hurriedly pushed her chair back and ran happily with the paper in hand to her mum. Given the green light, she took her jacket, put on her gloves and bolted out of the wooden door.

—

She squealed in joy, feeling like the happiest girl in the world as she stepped into the snow. She ran and she jumped. She dived and she swam. Soon, the patch of snow was full with her shoe prints . She then started pilling stacks of snow together, rolling them into a ball. She huffed and puffed while pushing the ball of snow. Her cheeks were red after all that hard work. She gave one last push to her designated spot but accidentally slipped and fell. She laid there for a while and an idea popped into her mind.

Snow angels.

She swung her arms up and down, opening and closing her legs repeatedly, trying to make a snow angel.

Just then, there was a honk and the sounds of the wheels crushing against the snow.

Being curious, Carmilla sat up and saw an unfamiliar vehicle emerging into her ex-neighbour’s garage. That must be the new neighbours, thought Carmilla, as she slowly stood up, dusting off the snow on her jacket and pants. She made her way towards the fence that divided the two houses quietly. She crept and tiptoed behind the bushes. She struggled to get a clear view behind the tall bushes and peeked at the newcomers. She saw a man coming out of the driver’s seat and opened the passengers’ door.

A girl carrying a huge pink cupcake plush toy, stepped out of the car right after. The girl looked just like her age and had a short ponytail. She had a pink jacket and pink leggings.

Carmilla silently named her- “cupcake”.

But what mesmerised Carmilla was the girl’s smile. She observed that whenever the girl smiled, her lips would turn into the shape of a crescent moon and her pinkish cheeks would rise like tiny hills. Carmilla unconsciously smiled along and she wasn't quite sure why. Her eyes widened in shock when she realised that “cupcake” was looking at her. Surprised at the sudden eye-contact, her heart pulsated like crazy. She panicked and was about to escape when she lost her footing and slipped.

She fell for the second time that day.

Embarrassed, Carmilla quickly stood up and rushed back into her house.

-

The man grunted as he lifted the box out of the car.

“Laura, daddy needs help here”

“Okay daddy” , the cupcake girl answered while her eyes followed Carmilla’s body.


	2. The Little Ones Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon for the short update!

Dragging the small blue chair across the living room, Carmilla placed it one metre in front of the door. Her new neighbour, Laura, was going to be there any minute now. Laura’s dad had to go to work and her nanny had something on all of a sudden. It was impossible to find any help in such short notice so Carmilla’s mum kindly invited her over the house to play.

Carmilla sat on the blue chair and waited. She waited impatiently.

Her toes wriggled against the wooden flooring and her fingers started tapping against her knees. Excited would be an understatement. After the first encounter, Carmilla had been curious about the other little girl. Soemtimes, she would go up to the window whenever she hear the neighbour’s car driving in and steal glances at the toothy-smiling girl. This was going to be the first time that the two would play with one another.

When Carmilla was told about the news that Laura was coming over this morning, she rushed up the stairs and practically overturned her room, digging out toys and dolls to entertain Laura. She even specifically searched for bright coloured toys, hoping that the new girl would adjust to a stranger’s house comfortably. She knew that being in a stranger’s house could be very scary and uncomfortable from her experience so she was determined to go all out, trying to make Laura feel at home. She tilted her head and took 3 steps back, admiring the line-up of toys in front of her.

She grinned at her achievement.

_

Her eyes widened when there was a knock against the door. She jumped out of her seat and went to the door.

“Mummy! They’re here!”

“Alright sweetie!”

Mrs Karnstein came out of the kitchen and went to open the door. Carmilla stood behind her as the door slowly opened to Laura’s father with Laura in his arms. Carmilla poked her head behind her mum as she saw Laura. Laura was clinging to her dad tightly with her small arms around his neck and her face was pressed against his shoulder.

“Hi Laura, we’re gonna have so much fun together! “

A small whimper was heard after Mrs Karnstein greeted the little girl and Laura’s dad started soothing his child, stroking her back. Carmilla felt bad for the other girl and tugged the back of her mum’s sleeve. Her mum turned towards Carmilla and shook her head.

“ Princess, daddy promise to come back as fast as possible okay? And when daddy comes back, we can go and have cupcakes.”

Laura lifted her head and looked at her dad with watery eyes.

“R-really..?”

Laura’s dad pecked her head and smiled widely.

“Promise.”

He slowly put Laura down and bent down to adjust her sweater while thanking the neighbour for the help.

While the adults were having a brief conversation, the little Karnstein blinked and swallowed at the cute sight of Laura who was spacing out. Carmilla took a deep breath and stood forward, hesitantly holding out her palm for Laura. She waited for rejection after getting no response from the brunette. Just when she was about to give up, a small hand covered her own. She blinked innocently at the sight before her and slowly beamed with a toothy grin, holding the hand gently like it's the most precious thing in the whole world.

Looking up and seeing the shy smile on Laura’s face, Carmilla grasped the tiny hand and pulled Laura in to the house and took off for her room excitedly.


End file.
